Lisa Trevor
Lisa Trevor is a monster and villain in the Gamecube remake of the video game Resident Evil. She was the daughter of noted architect George Trevor and his wife Jessica. Seizure by Umbrella ---- Some years after her birth, George was hired by Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, head of the Umbrella Corporation, to build a mansion complex in the Arklay mountains northwest of Raccoon City. It was intended to provide cover for an underground lab designed for viral experimentation. Over the years in which the mansion was constructed, Spencer grew paranoid that Trevor would leak his secrets, and in 1967, he had him thrown into a secret chamber to starve to death. Spencer had Jessica and Lisa kidnapped and used as test subjects for the Progenitor virus he had discovered in Africa. Jessica was adminstered Type A of the virus, and was killed when it had no effect. Lisa was administered Type B, and showed no immediate effects. Long-term, the virus caused her to degenerate mentally and physically. In order to placate her, stand ins for her parents were sent to visit her. However, she realized they weren't her real parents, so she ripped off their faces. She wore them as masks, intending to reunite her parents with their "real" faces. As Lisa continued to mutate, she became a favorite test subject for Umbrella, and many biological experiments were performed on her. Experimentation and "Death" ---- Over the years, it became apparent that Lisa had developed an immunity of sorts to Umbrella's various viruses. This attracted the attention of Umbrella researchers Albert Wesker and William Birkin in the late 1980s. Their research on Lisa led to Birkin's discovery that the original virus injected into her had mutated into something new, which had absorbed all the viruses she had been administered. Birkin extracted this new virus, and after some modification, named it the G-Virus. After this discovery, there was an incident in which Lisa killed three researchers. It was decided that she was too dangerous for further testing, and was ordered terminated. She was taken to an undisclosed location near the mansion for termination, but she had developed an immunity to gunfire. She was only left for dead after attempts had been made to kill her with various weapons, with only a missile launcher having any effect. However, even this didn't kill her. Lisa took up residence in a dilapidated cabin on the Spencer estate. She wandered the tunnels and catacombs beneath the estate, eventually finding her mother's tomb in the mansion's basement. However, she was unable to reunite her mother with her "face," as the sarcophagus was held shut by chains, which were kept in place by four stones. The Mansion Incident ---- In June of 1998, an Umbrella experiment called the T-Virus was leaked, and infected the entire staff, as well as animals nearby. The t-Virus caused them to mutate into zombies, and this led to several cannibalistic murders taking place in the Arklay mountains area. The Bravo team of the RCPD's Special Tactics and Rescue Service (STARS) was sent to investigate, but communication was lost with them. STARS Alpha team was sent to investigate their disappearance. They were led by Albert Wesker, who was acting as a double agent for Umbrella. He led them to the mansion, where he hoped to collect combat data from the various monsters. Members of Alpha team encountered Lisa multiple times. When she confronted some of them in Jessica's tomb, they managed to open the sarcophagus. Upon viewing her mother's skeleton, Lisa became hysterical and threw herself into a nearby pit. Wesker's Escape ---- As the remaining members of STARS were escaping the facility, the auto-destruct system initiated. Wesker, who had faked his death in order to get away, had to fight his way past all the monsters to escape. He encountered Lisa many times, who tried to kill him in revenge for his experiments on her. However, Wesker fought her off and escaped. Lisa was killed when the facility was destroyed. Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Bosses Category:Mutated Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mutants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Capcom Villains Category:Masked Villains